Maybe Someday
by Heta4ever
Summary: (Yes I have already made an EriBaili fanfic but this one is better than the last /I hope/ so here you go) Baili lost her older sister Axel and parents in a fire and all she has as family left are her sister Vefant, her cousins, and uncles, she even has to move to Boston and gets bullied a lot at her new school but soon she finally finds someone that understands her more than anyone
1. Chapter 1

Baili shoved her hands into her coat pocket, she was with her older sister Vefant walking onto a plane, once they got on Baili quikly ran to the back of the plane and sat by the window, Vefant sighed and pat her younger sister's back, it had been a week since their parents had died along

with their older sister and they had to go live with their uncles and 2 cousins, Sollux and Mituna, Baili didn't even bother putting her bag up  
since she prefers holding her things to kep them safe, Vefant hugged her right as she sat down

"It'll be okay, I promise" Vefant whispered in her deep Irish accent, Baili turned her back trying to get Vefant off of her, she didn't want to  
move to a diffrent country, she didn't want to have to get new friends, but of all things she didn't want to live having to think it was her fault  
that her parents had died, once the plane took off Baili took some sleeping pills since she had a terrible fear of heights, falling asleep after 10  
minutes of taking them she dreamed about her mom and dad holding her as her older sister, Axel pat her head and teased her a bit, it made her a bit  
more happy than before, once Baili was woke up by Vefant they were already in America, Boston, Baili sighed and threw her bag over her shoulder, as  
she walke doff the plane people were already looking at her strangely, she tried to ignore it even though it was hard, Vefant was behind her, looking  
around as she growled trying to keep her younger sister safe, after a while once they got outside their cousin Mituna smiled widely and hugged them  
both tightly, Sollux sighed as he looked over at his dads, Monroe and Chase, Monroe chuckled and pat Mituna's head

"I mithed you guyth!" Mituna said excitedly in his lisp, Baili forced a smile and pat Mituna's head as he let go of them both, Chase smiled softly  
and led them to the van, Baili sat in the middle next to Sollux and Mituna, Vefant sat all the way in the back, and Mituna sat by the window, Sollux  
looked over at Baili and barely even grinned as he ruffled her hair trying to make her feel better, Baili rolled her eyes and smiled just a bit, softly  
knudging Sollux's shoulder, once they got to the house Baili was led to her room that she had to share with Sollux, she put her suit case on the top bunk  
of the bunk bed, as she sighed and crawled on top, cuddling the purple pillow she has always carried around with her, Sollux sighed and pat her head

"I'm sorry Baili...i really am" he whispered in his lisp, acting as if she were his sister she just got her cover out of the bag and pulled it over her  
sleeping soundly

The next day Baili had to ALREADY go to school, she was 15 years old, in 9th grade and it was her first time at an American highschool, she got woke up  
by Sollux flicking her in the head a cuple of times, she sat up and sighed, running her fingers through her hair to try and get the tangles out, she  
soon crawled off the top of the bed and got a long sleeved purple and white stripped shirt, blue jeans, and teal tank top from her bag, going into thebathroom as she got undressed and put on the clothes she grabbed, brushing her hair even though it just began to be as poofy and curly as usual, she sighed and pouted but walked out, Mituna looked at her a bit oddly and she raised an eyebrow "Are ye okay Mit?" she said in her soft irish accent, Mituna nodded slowly

"I've never seen a girl take only 4 minutes in the bathroom" he said in a small lisp, Baili giggled and pat his head softly but quikly pulled away knowing  
that he hates to be touched and didn't want him to get mad as she soon just smiled and walked over to Sollux, before they left for school Chase caught them  
and smiled, having a camera with him

"Since it is your first time in Boyston, Baili, i'd like ta' take a picture a' ya" he said, having a deep Boston accent, Baili sighed but smiled softly and  
nodded, Sollux was about to leave before Monroe made him get by Baili, once he did and Monroe got out of their way and Chase took the picture, smiling widely  
as he chcukled and pat Sollux's back, Sollux wasn't ready for that to happen so he looked like a total dork, and Baili laughed before she ran out to the car,  
Sollux playfully hit her in the shoulder as they got into the car, Monroe drove them to their school and talked to Baili a bit about what she wanted to be  
when she was older, Sollux had told him not to do that since it sounded like he was talking to a 6 year old but she didn't mind, she told him she wanted to be  
either a profesional hacker like Sollux or a movie director, once they got to the school Sollux got out before Baili, she has already been signed up, had a  
schedule and everything, it was odd since it has only been a week and a day since Monroe and Chase knew of her parent's death but she was happy that they at least  
cared, right after Baili got out there were already a ton of people looking at her weirdly, she was kinda used to it because of the airport but it still kinda  
bothered her, she just tried to shrug it off, once Monroe drove away Sollux pat Baili's back and sighed

"Sorry, people just think it's weird to get new students here, it doesn't happen very much" he said, lisping like usual as she shrugged, not wanting to say  
anything because of her accent, what she realised though was that Vefant and Mituna didn't come, she looked over at Sollux and rose an eyebrow

"Wait, why didn't Mit and Ve come again?" she whispered hopping her accent didn't come through even though it did

"Mituna is kinda sick, and well you know how Vefant is, she can't go any where in public without Mituna whenever she can" he whsipered and pat his cousin's head  
"But don't worry you have me, and we have most of our classes together any way" he said barely even smiling, then Baili sighed and pouted a bit

"Yay, ah' have a class with my cousin tha' is obsessed with bees" she teased, her accent coming through even more and since she said it kinda loud a girl with  
really long pigtails, a pink tank top, blue jeans, red high tops, pink lip stick, and pink eyeliner on came over and laughed

"So, you are the knew gill, well I also see that you have an accent, look if you even as so much THINK you are better than me, I will beat the living hell out of you"  
she said, glaring darkly as she growled a bit, Baili didn't even feel threatened and raised an eyebrow, Sollux knew what that meant for her so he tried to calm her  
down by patting her head, Baili only calmed down by a little but could tell what Sollux was trying to do so she sighed

"Look, bitch that most likely says fish puns way tae fuckin' much, I daen't wanna cause trouble, so ye might as well jist walk yer skinny little arse over there, and  
leave me the hell alone" Baili growled, her accent coming through more as she glared at the girl, but before the girl could say anything a boy about 5'8 walked up to  
her and sighed, looking at her, he had red slicked back hair that had a purple streak through it, freckles all voer his face, really pig framed plack glasses, his eyes  
were a dark lavender, he was wearing a blue vest and purple short-sleeved shirt with blue skinny jeans, blue boots that where purple stripped, and he had about one  
golden ring on every single finger

"Meenah, jist leave 'em alone, I daen't really think they feel like hearin' yer shit like everyone else" he said in a deep Irish accent, Baili's eyes widened a bit  
not realising there was most likely another Irishman there, Meenah rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Sollux and the boy were already glaring at each  
other "So, how have ye been SOl, busy stealin' people's girls again, I see that yer with another one" he growled, taking a glance over at Baili, she blushed once he  
did, noticing how gorgeous his eyes were to her as she looked away still blushing

"Were cousins, ah'm not his girlfriend, and we are practicaly siblin's"she said, letting her accent through as Eridan stopped glaring and blinked a bit, looking at her  
in surprise

"Yer Irish tae?" he said very surprised, Baili looked over at him and nodded, Meenah sighed and rolled her eyes

"Oh my cod, get a room before I krill myself!" she yelled and stormed off, Sollux sighed and shrugged

"I'm just going to, uh bye" he said before walking over to his friends Karkat, Aradia, and Gamzee, Baili looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet since she hates  
being alone

"I'm Eridan Ampora, but people jist call me either Ed, Eri, or that weird forever alone hipster" he said, Baili giggled a bit and took his hand, shaking it gently

"I'm Baili Davis, but people just call me that creepy Irish girl with too many anxieties" she said softly, Eridan rose an eyebrow as they let go of each other's hands and  
she rocked back and forth on her heels "Uh, what hours dae ye have" she said, Eridan pulled out his schedule and showed it to her, she took it and looked at hers, she was  
kinda surprised to see that they have the same classes together but she smiled "We have all of the same classes together" she whispered, Eridan sat up a bit straighter  
and took her schedule and his looking over it and barely even grinned nodding, she rubbed the back of her neck and but her schedule in her pocket once he gave it back  
smiling at him "So~...does this mean we are like friends er somethin' now?" she asked softly, he nodded

"Yeah I guess it does" he whispered


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry that this is kinda slow I just want it to be one of those good fanfics that don't have it to where the main characters go out in 1 week-10 months, I want it to be at least a semester until they start dating, yeah of course they will have at least small crushes on each other /even though it might be a bit more than that/ before they go out just still, I wanted you people to know this before I start chapter 2, and there will be links to Baili and Eridan's relationship)

Baili had all of her classes with Sollux, Monroe and Chase nade sure she did so that Sollux could show her around the school and so that she wasn't lonely or anything close to that, only bad thing for Sollux but kinda good thing for her is she had almost all of her classes with Eridan eccept one, and that was an extra class she had to take which was her first hour, as she walked through the halls she could hear a ton of yelling, talking, girls hugging telling each other they missed them and how much time they will spend together, and the boys fist bumping and saying how awesome the year would be, Sollux's friend Karkat Vantas walked over to them and started talking to Sollux, the shorter male looked over at Baili and rose an eyebrow

"So uh Sollux, who in the ever loving fuck is this?" he said, with a calm yet seemed Iritated voice, Sollux looked over at her and slightly grinned

"That is my cousin, sister, whatever she is technicalized, because you know what fuck you thats a fucking word, as, she is from Monroe's side of the family so yeah" SOllux said with his lisp, she grinned back and Karkat just kinda facepalmed

"I mean what is her damn name you stupid buldge sucker" Karkat said, sounding more irritated and he playfully glared at Sollux, Sollux rolled his eyes and chuckled, he opened his mouth to talk but Baili cut him off

"Baili I hate my middle name Captor, and if ye even dare tae fuckin' make fun ah' my accent I will shove a damn Axe down yer throat" she said with a blank face, looking over at Karkat, he blinked a couple of times and Sollux facepalmed, now really nervous with having her around, sighing

"Baili, you can't just threaten people like that, not everyone will take it too well, some might even tell the principal, maybe even cops that you said that to them" Sollux whispered, looking at her a bit worried since the Irish girl has always grown up highly brutal from being raised by her father and her older sister Axel, she sighed not knowing how to get use to not threatening people and nodded, they both walked to their first hour, which was music, Karkat had to go upstairs to his, as they were walking into the room Baili saw Eridan walk to his class and she shyly waved to him, he grinned and waved back, she didn't know what it was but for some reason she felt like he was the only person in the world that understood her, she didn't know if it was because they were both Irish, or what, once they got into the room the teacher had to give them seating charts, sollux sat at table two while Baili had to sit at table four, she sighed and sat her head on the table, a girl with long-ish dark brown hair and red highlights sat by her, Baili looked over at her for a second but once the girl noticed and looked back Baili quickly looked away

"Okay, so since it is the first day of school I shall not give you Homework, either way we wil rarely have homework, it is mostly due in class

, if you don't turn it in the next day when it is NOT due in class it will be a zero, so I advise you do your work, if I see anyone getting bullied I will amedietly send you to the office, you can talk when I say you can but I don't want you talking over me, any other questions?" the teacher said, oacing back in forth, she was wearing really dark red lipstick, pink eyeshadow, her hair was in a bun but you could tell out of a bun it went down to her ankles and it was blonde with hot pink strips, a boy that was wearing slightly bigg framed glasses, a sweater vest that was blue and green plaid, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers, the teacher sighed and looked at a chart she had in her hand "uh...John Egbert, why are you laughing?" she called, looking at him as she rose an eyebrow, John looked up and smiled a bit, a girl next to him giggling as she nudged him a bit

"Well uh ma'am I would just like to know why you uh...have so much make up on, it ruins your gorgeous face" he said nervously, clearly that wasn't why he was laughing but the teacher bought it and she smiled, slightly blushing

"Why thank you John, and to answer your question it's just because someone needs to use it" she said, smiling and she put her chart thing down "okay class, if you have something to do work on it, and if you don't I will give you something to do" she said, Baili took out a drawing notepad she had with her and a purple mechanical pencil, soon she flipped to the 12th page and began to sketch out something, the girl next to her looked over and just kinda watched from the corner of her eye, grinning a bit but as Baili looked over the girl quickly looked away, Baili smiled a bit, knowing that she was watching, after at least 40 minutes the bell finally rang and Baili sighed, utting the pencil into her pocket and she picked up her sketchpad, walking with Sollux out into the hallway

"Well this will be fun" Sollux mumbled as he shove dhis hands into his pockets, Baili quickly put her sketch pad and pencil up in her locker and she rose an eyebrow

"What dae ye mean?" she asked softly, their next hour was gym and Sollux sighed, looking down at the ground as he walked

"I have pretty much every single class with fish dick, since you do too and sorry but I just can't stand the guy, he is an annoying whinny attention whore that thinks just because a girl he likes has a huge crush on me that he should hate my gets, but truthfully he is just a n annoying prick" Sollux said, his lisp coming through more than usual, Baili opened her mouth to talk but Eridan quickly walked past them, pushing Sollux out of his way, he didn't seem too happy and his hands were shoved into his pockets and his scarf was covering up his mouth, he pretty much stomped off to the gym, Sollux sighed and looked at Baili "see what I mean, he is a drama queen and a little too whinny" he said, Baili just kinda playfully glared at Sollux and sighed, walking fast enough to pass him, he could tell she didn't want to be around him at the moment and once she walked into the gym she saw Eridan sitting up against a wall, messing with a rubix cube that was tucked into his scarf, she walked over to him

"May I sit?" she asked calmly, trying not to sound like she was mad or anything, Eridan looked up and sighed

"Wouldn't ya rather listen to Sol and hate me, everyone else does, only real friends I have are Gam and Kar, but thats a bout it" he muttered, Baili sat by him any way not really even caring and she smiled just a bit

"Why the fuck waould I listen tae Sol, all he is, is a dumb bee hacker guy that thinks he is cool but he's not" she said softly, smiling a bit at Eridan, a very faint blush came to his face and he grinned, Baili smiled more and hugged her knees "Yeah Sollux is one of my best friends and I love him as a brother, a lot but he is just a huge dick really, he is mean to everyone at least once, I mean yeah i'm nto exactly nice either but eh, still plus I don't care what my douche bag cousin says, you seem pretty fucking awesome to me, also this doesn't really matter but damn, I love your sense in fashion" Baili muttered the last part but giggled faintly and smiled, Eridan looked at her and smiled warmly, his blush getting just a bit darker, Baili just kinda nudged him in the shoulder "Meh" she uttered, feeling a bit awkward now, Eridan chuckled a bit and nudged her back

"Nyeh" he muttered, smiling softly at her and she chuckled a bit, and Eridan smiled more, soon a dodge ball his Eridan in the face and as Baili saw it she quickly looked over and the girl from her first hour that sits next to John was the one who threw it, Baili growled, the girl had bleach blonde hair with light blue tips that were clearly dyed, her right arm had bandages around it, her left eye was a much lighter blue than her other eye, she had a grey long sleeved Jacket on, a very short sleeved black T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes that looked like they had eight balls on the side, she bursts out laughing since Eridan got hit in his glasses and they fell off, Baili quickly picked them up and gave them to him, glaring over at the girl, the blonde rose an eyebrow and smirked evily

"Hmph, well well, it looks like Fish face has a girl friieeennndddd, I bet she is going to brake up with him within only 5 weeks, just like Feferi did!" she said, laughing even more, Baili growled and blushed awfully darkly, walking over to the girl she growled and tugged her by her shirt, getting awfully close to her face

"Look bitch, I don't know who tae fuck ye are, nor dae I care, all I know is ye better back off, I am _not_ datin' Eridan, either way I daen't think he'd ever want tae date me, so jist fuck off" she growled, the girl chuckled and rolled her eyes

"My name is Vriska Serket, and yours is about to be dead" she said, drawing back an arm to punch Baili but Eridan was there in a heart beat, glaring as dark as possible at Vriska and he caught her fist, throwing her over right as the gym teacher walked in

"What the hell is going on here?!" he growled, Eridan sighed and Vriska smiled evily, she opened her mouth to talk but she got cut off from Baili

"Vriska started to bully me and then she tried to hit me in the face for no reason but she tripped over her own strupid- I mean hair and well yeah...Eridan came over to help her up right as you walked in" Baili said just a bit nervously, she rarely ever tells lies and the teacher sighed and helped Vriska up

"Fighting on the first day of school huh, to the office now" he demanded, Vriska's eyes widened

"Wait, but -"

"Don;t me, office now" he demanded, slightly glaring down at her, Vriska threw her head back and grunted, glaring darkly at Baili and Eridan, stomping off as Baili smiled a bit smugly, once she left the teacher sighed "Sorry and , any way class today we will start by signing up for activities or whatever you want to call them, there will be walking, dogde ball, and basket ball" he said, pointing to the papers, Eridan and Baili looked at each other smiling softly

"what will you sign up for?" Eridan asked, Baili smiled awfully widely

"Whatever you will sign up for" she said in a cheerfull tone


End file.
